<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[授翻]Touchy Feely 卿卿我我 by Flash2017</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448975">[授翻]Touchy Feely 卿卿我我</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash2017/pseuds/Flash2017'>Flash2017</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Multi, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:20:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,284</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448975</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flash2017/pseuds/Flash2017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“我们得观察一下。”Jessie恶狠狠地搓手。<br/>　　“糟了。”Biggs转头看Wedge时睁大了双眼。“别找避难的地方，咱们必须得立即逃出米德加，有麻烦了。”<br/>　　“那女人和孩子们怎么办？”<br/>　　“没时间管了！”<br/>　　“别吵了，伙计们。”Jessie笑着站起来。“这是为了科学。”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainsborough/Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife, Tifa Lockhart/Cloud Strife</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24135379">Touchy Feely</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Master_Magician/pseuds/Master_Magician">Master_Magician</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>原作者的话：<br/>　　本来应该以Aerith或Tifa的视角来讲述这个故事，但我想“我更喜欢让Jessie和其他人出场，为什么不能是他们？”所以这篇文就这样了。<br/>　　预透一点——这个故事近似于AU，古留根尾只是在虚张声势，第七区的圆盘不会掉下来。<br/>　　希望你们喜欢这个故事。</p><p>译者：<br/>     感谢Master_Magician太太给我这次翻译的机会。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　“嗯……”Jessie手指敲着杯沿，哼了一声。“怪了。”<br/>　　“哈？”Biggs喝了口酒，看向女孩。“哦，不。”<br/>　　“怎么了？”<br/>　　“Jess，你又露出那种表情了。”<br/>　　“什么表情？”<br/>　　“就是现在这种。”<br/>　　“这种……”远远坐在桌子另一边的Wedge插嘴了，送进嘴里的一角披萨都没嚼完。“半径两英里内有人要倒霉了的眼神。”<br/>　　“最好的情况是，”Biggs用手比了个蘑菇云的手势。“Boom。”<br/>　　“最坏的是，”Wedge比了个更大规模的出来。<br/>　　“你俩闭嘴。”Jessie怒了。“我只是看咱们的万能工兄弟有点奇怪。”<br/>　　“Wedge，Jessie又在关注Cloud了。”Biggs完全没有压低声音以免被女孩听见的打算。“肯定又是下午两点。”<br/>　　俩个人开始窃笑，Jessie看看他们。<br/>　　“我认真的。”Jessie抓住Biggs的后脑，Wedge因为离得远才幸免于难，女孩扭着他的脸，转向吧台。“看。”<br/>　　“我看着呢，”Biggs没抵抗，只是在寻找Jessie想让自己看的东西。“什么也没有。”<br/>　　“哦，看在Gaia的份上……”Jessie单手捂脸。“Cloud，漂亮女孩，吧台。”<br/>　　“哦，你说卖花女孩？Aerith？她最近确实来的勤了，但是…”说了一半，Biggs反应过来了。“她在触碰他。”<br/>　　“对。”Wedge耸耸肩，也顺着好友们的视线看过去。“所以呢？我肯定她只是……”<br/>　　Wedge似乎也悟到了，只是晚了一点。<br/>　　“她在触碰他。”Wedge重复了一遍。“而且他允许了。”<br/>　　Cloud像往常一样，坐在吧台边和Tifa聊天。额，准确的说是Tifa在跟他聊，男孩时不时搭话，偶尔嘟哝两声。Aerith又像往常一样凑到了位于吧台的两人身边。三个人在商店街冒险回来后，就变得出人意料的亲近。<br/>　　Cloud坐在凳子上，用吧台做支撑，一只手背撑着脸颊。这是男孩的标志坐姿。奇怪的是Aerith站的位置。<br/>　　卖花女孩倚在他身边，手臂搭上他裸露出来的那侧肩膀。她偶尔会加入两人的谈话，一点都没有离开的意思。<br/>　　起初，Jessie觉得Aerith只是临时起意，Cloud很快就会摆脱她，可能还会加一句下次别再这样。<br/>　　Jessie就这样等了十分钟。<br/>　　‘我不喜欢被人触碰，也莫得感情’先生只是坐在那儿，让卖花女孩可以随心所欲地拿他当扶手，没有一点要挣扎的意思。这画面……挺诡异的。<br/>　　“你们……”Biggs困惑地看着眼前的画面。“都看见了，对吧？”<br/>　　“没错。”Jessie的语气很确定。<br/>　　Wedge已经目瞪口呆，只剩下点头。<br/>　　“那是Cloud，对吧？不是什么克隆人或者邪恶双胞胎什么的吧？”Biggs肯定已经想过无数个可能性，来解释眼前诡异的画面。<br/>　　“也许只是神罗又做了新的实验！”Jessie吸了口气，摆出最敬业的受惊脸。“让英俊的万能工渗透到我们内部？我们该怎么办？”<br/>　　“你认真的？”Biggs挑眉看着Jessie的装晕表演。他已经习惯了，女孩至少这么做过好几百次。<br/>　　“我们完蛋了。”Wedge伸手从桌子上拿起空盘，摆了个‘不知所措的少女’姿势。“雪崩的末日要到了。”<br/>　　“我的希望和梦想。”Jessie一直用力睁着眼，说完就后仰装作‘全无知觉’的状态。“别忘了它们，还有……”<br/>　　“你俩收敛一下。”Biggs翻了个白眼，扶着Jessie坐回来，女孩冲他吐舌头。“我肯定这一切都有合理的解释，那可是Cloud。”<br/>　　“合理个屁。”Jessie说完就安静下来。吧台那里还在聊天，但她不希望特种兵隔着大半个酒吧听见她的话。“看！解释一下！”<br/>　　Wedge和Biggs的下巴掉地上了。<br/>　　Aerith的姿势变了，这回倚上了Cloud的后背。女孩咯咯笑着说了什么，然后换了个角度，双臂揽住Cloud的脖子，脸颊贴上了万能工的头，胸口贴在他的背上。Jessie离得远看不太清楚，但她能肯定搂得挺紧。<br/>　　Cloud在这个过程中既没抱怨也没躲闪。这可不像特种兵的性格，至少在Jessie和其他人眼里是这样。<br/>　　“我的天……”Jessie差点没过脑子地喊出声。<br/>　　“别说脏话！”Biggs单手捂住她的嘴，歪头示意旁边另一张桌子。<br/>　　哎呀。Jessie差点忘了Marlene也在能听到。如果有人在小女孩面前骂了脏话，Barret会拧断这个人的脖子，包括Jessie。真是太过保护了。<br/>　　“等等！”Jessie在和两名同同伴说话时也盯着吧台。“到底怎么回事？我抱过他，但你们会觉得他的反应就像，要被被某些吓人的怪物撞死一样。”<br/>　　“啊哦。”Biggs又喝了一口酒。“真受打击。”<br/>　　Jessie狠狠地瞪了他一眼。大多数人都会收敛点，但不包括Biggs。他只是无所谓地笑笑。<br/>　　“我们该去……问问？”Wedge小声问道。<br/>　　Jessie和Biggs给了他一个空洞的眼神。<br/>　　“额……”Wedge尴尬地摸摸脖子。“说出来的时候，我就觉得自己蠢了。”<br/>　　众所周知，Cloud是米德加最不合群的人。但Jessie和雪崩的其他成员，甚至Barret，他们正在一点点让Cloud对他们亲近一点。偶尔一起出任务，或是为街坊邻居收拾怪物会起作用。但最能构筑情谊的还是一起战斗和流血。<br/>　　他们是战友，一起冲破了神罗的军火库，甚至一起跳过伞。老天，他们还一起炸过几个魔晄炉。如果这些都不能融化Cloud，那Jessie也不知道什么才可以了。<br/>　　所以问题来了，女孩到底和Cloud一起做了什么，才能有这种举动？五号魔晄炉造成灾难性结果以后，从Cloud失踪的时间来看，应该只和女孩相处了一到两星期。所以他们究竟经历了什么Jessie不知道的冒险？<br/>　　“现在更奇怪了。”这次是Biggs抓过Jessie的脑袋，让她面向吧台。<br/>　　Aerith来的时候带了一篮子花，应该是打算在第七区卖。她松开Cloud，走过去挑出了一枝花，示意Tifa倾身。然后Aerith抓住机会将鲜红的花朵插进了Tifa耳旁的发丝。<br/>　　Aerith看着脸红得滴血的Tifa，点点头。然后用手肘轻轻撞一下Cloud的肋骨。Jessie没有听到她说了些什么。<br/>　　Cloud看了Tifa一会儿，然后竖起大拇指，赞赏地点点头。他对两位女士的回应不止如此。<br/>　　在Jessie发出声音之前，Biggs已经捂住她的嘴，拦下了要蹦出去的女孩。花了一点力气，他才将不停挣扎的她按回椅子上。<br/>　　Jessie的嘴即便被按住了还在不停地说着，只是声音小了点，不会被人听到。等她过了会儿冷静下来，Biggs才松开。<br/>　　“你看到了吗？”Jessie的声音有些尖。“他笑了，那个混蛋居然笑了。那个女孩让Cloud笑了！而且他这次居然没藏着！”<br/>　　“我觉得Tifa也能这样。”Wedge说。<br/>　　“我知道，但Tifa从他出现以后就一直在尝试，我也一样。而卖花女孩短短时间就能让他这样？”Jessie的手指差点戳到Wedge的脸。“到底发生了什么？”<br/>　　Jessie思索了一会儿，有了主意。<br/>　　“我们得观察一下。”Jessie恶狠狠地搓手。<br/>　　“糟了。”Biggs转头看Wedge时睁大了双眼。“别找避难的地方，咱们必须得立即逃出米德加，有麻烦了。”<br/>　　“那女人和孩子们怎么办？”<br/>　　“没时间管了！”<br/>　　“别吵了，伙计们。”Jessie笑着站起来。“这是为了科学。”<br/>　　“没错，科学需要你插手别人的事。”Biggs开始毒舌。<br/>　　“独家消息。”Jessie朝吧台和Cloud走过去。<br/>　　Biggs想抓住她，但Jessie快了一步，闪开了。Biggs和Wedge伪装成漠不关心的样子，假装自己最好的朋友没去做疯狂的事。<br/>　　“嘿，Cloud！”Jessie走近时打了个招呼。<br/>　　“Hi，”卖花女孩Aerith笑着打招呼，Jessie发现她笑得没那么灿烂了。“Jessie，对吧？”<br/>　　“没错，那是我的名字。”Jessie友好地跟新来的女孩打招呼，但她不是目标。<br/>　　“你想喝点什么？”Tifa问道，她知道Jessie不是来找东西喝的。<br/>　　“不用啦，我只是想和Cloud聊聊。”Jessie的手臂像Aerith刚刚一样搭上Cloud的肩膀。“你们不介意吧？希望没打扰到你们。”<br/>　　“你需要什么？”Cloud这才开口，而且就像Jessie猜测的，他动动肩膀，让她的手臂离开了他的身体。这只是第一个测试，现在该下一个了。<br/>　　“我在想之后的巡逻。”Jessie被Cloud躲了一下，她伸手要像Aerith一样环住他的脖子。“如果和你一起，那我就不需要其他人了，只有你和我，就能解决一切问题。你觉得怎么样？”<br/>　　Cloud又避开了Jessie的手臂，然后轻轻地推开了她。这回Jessie注意的是女士们的反应。<br/>　　Tifa虽然面无表情，但眉毛还是动了动，下巴也微微紧绷了点。别人不知道Tifa在想什么，但Jessie很熟悉这个反应。她对Jessie插进他们的对话有些不悦，更不用说这些天因为那些毛手毛脚的行为堆积起来的怒气。Jessie一直在等她无法忍受这些调情举动的那天。Tifa已经忍了很久，耐心马上就要耗尽了。<br/>　　Aerith脸上的怒火和嫉妒则好懂得多，即便Jessie并不像熟悉Tifa那样熟悉她也能看出来。Jessie不知道Aerith为什么还能忍着，她以为卖花女孩会怒气冲冲地让自己离开Cloud。Aerith的神色让人知道她想这么做。<br/>　　最后还是Cloud劝她离开。<br/>　　“实际上，我下午想去上面。”Cloud有些…担忧地开口。<br/>　　Jessie明显感觉到了两个女孩放松下来。有意思……<br/>　　“没错，”Aerith有些雀跃地后退一点，拉过Cloud的一只手臂，揽在怀中。“Cloud需要帮我和Tifa办点事，所以你可能需要别人帮忙了。”<br/>　　然后她再次按自己喜欢的方式轻轻摸着Cloud。将Cloud的手臂拉得更近些，Aerith甚至不用开口，眼神仿佛在说‘他是我的，你可以离开了’。<br/>　　“是这样吗？”Jessie假装沮丧地咬咬嘴唇。“太糟糕了，那也许下次？”<br/>　　“可能吧。”这句话听起来更像‘肯定不行’。<br/>　　“好吧。”Jessie拍拍Cloud的手臂，感觉到他躲了一下，然后就离开了。“回见。”<br/>　　“再见。”Aerith这回更雀跃了。<br/>　　“祝你好运，你可以去问问Barret，他很想找点目标开枪。”Tifa补充。<br/>　　“好，谢谢。”Jessie没有提巡逻只是编造的借口。他们三个不需要知道。<br/>　　回到桌边，Jessie已经在预备计划的下一步了。<br/>　　“知道你想要的结果了吗？”Biggs看到她回来，问了一句。<br/>　　“没。”Jessie勾起的嘴角让Biggs和Wedge脸色有点发白。“咱们该进行下一阶段了。”<br/>　　“我们？”Biggs想确认一下。<br/>　　“下一阶段？”Wedge非常惊讶。<br/>　　“对！”Jessie拍拍手。“咱们跟踪他们！”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>　　Wedge从前面的轨道车厢回来时，Jessie觉得有恐怖的事情要发生，该停止计划了。Wedge安慰她说只是有点怪异而已。<br/>　　“他没带剑？”Biggs难以置信。“你该再去看看，Cloud去哪儿都带着。”<br/>　　“确实没带，”Wedge觉得自己没看错。“我了解他，即使没有Tifa和Aerith，他也挺显眼的。而且我肯定他把剑放在家里了。”<br/>　　“不可能。”Biggs嘲讽了一句，亲自去了隔壁车厢。<br/>　　回来的时候，脸白得像鬼。<br/>　　“没带剑。”Biggs言简意赅。<br/>　　Jessie真没预料到。毕竟Cloud已经跟他的剑结婚了，她能肯定即便是睡觉的时候，他的剑也会像大号泰迪熊那样待在床上。说起来，Jessie确实没见过他离开那剑的样子。随着新的一片拼图出现，谜团越来越有意思了。<br/>　　Jessie他们必须得努力才能找到答案。现在轨道车马上就要到站，Cloud、Tifa和Aerith该下车了。<br/>　　“咱们真要这么做吗？”Biggs这已经是第…九次抱怨了，从他们离开第七区车站开始，Jessie已经懒得数了。“我是说，这真的不关咱……”<br/>　　“这跟咱们有关系。”Jessie帮他整整头上的帽子。“你到底在抱怨什么？这个样子很好啊！虽然粗犷些更适合你。”<br/>　　“咱们确定不会被认出来吗？”Biggs皱眉看着在Jessie逼迫下穿上的有扣衬衫，幸好她没要求把扣子系到最上面。“他认得出咱们的脸，人家可是特种兵。”<br/>　　“那他是不是擅长寻找漏洞？”Wedge也好奇。<br/>　　“不会，”Jessie摆摆手。“他和Tifa已经很久没看到咱们不穿作战服的样子了吧？”<br/>　　“有道理。”Biggs居然认可了。<br/>　　Cloud和Aerith好糊弄，但Tifa已经和他们认识了好多年，所以最好还是保持距离跟踪。更休闲的衣服也能帮他们掩饰身份，Jessie觉得这可以在今天暂时应付过Tifa。<br/>　　不过，Jessie也得承认不穿作战服让自己有些不舒服。对他们三个人来说，那些衣服相当于他们的第二层皮肤。贫民窟可不是什么安全的地方，即便是在庆祝或是其他需要打扮的场合，他们依然需要保持警惕。<br/>　　休闲服也不意味着他们会无视神罗和其他威胁。虽然没有像平常那样武装，他们也不会束手就擒。Biggs和Wedge的衬衫藏着后腰别着的枪套，里面放着枪。Jessie虽然穿着没有口袋的裙子，却带着装了手枪和炸弹的钱包。<br/>　　对于那个会Boom的小玩意儿，Jessie表示只是‘以防万一’。如果一切顺利，他们不会用上的。如果有些小问题……他们准备的也足够了。<br/>　　“说起来，Jess，我确实不记得你上次穿裙子是什么时候了。”Wedge赞赏地挑起拇指。“很漂亮。”<br/>　　“谢谢，Wedge，确实好久了。”Jessie笑着转个圈，裙摆飞舞，青丝飘逸。“咱们只要离远点，他们就不会认出我们。”<br/>　　Biggs和Wedge只得无力地敬个礼。<br/>　　Jessie搓搓手，Biggs觉得自己更不开心了。<br/>　　“你的手浪费了太多时间。”<br/>　　“嘘！”Jessie打断了他。“他们在那儿。”<br/>　　她终于发现了他们的目标。<br/>　　下了轨道车，熙熙攘攘的车站让Jessie他们跟丢了目标，但她知道过一阵就能找到他们。Cloud、Tifa和Aerith虽然能跑走，但没法躲起来！哈哈！<br/>　　“你能克制一下吗？”Biggs小声嘟哝。<br/>　　“怎么了？”<br/>　　“那个表情。”Biggs开始捏鼻梁了。“让我头疼，还吓人。”<br/>　　“咱们要跟丢了。”Jessie没理Biggs。“来来，咱们走！”<br/>　　一手一个抓住Wedge和Biggs，Jessie拉着他们跟上了Cloud一行。虽然她不知道他们要去哪里，也不知道他们的计划，但会有答案的，即便Biggs和Wedge会无聊死。<br/>　　他们三个利用人群继续跟踪目标。偶尔Cloud他们会停下，走进一栋建筑，Jessie不会冒险跟进去，毕竟他们过一小会儿就会出来，还提着一两个袋子，然后继续行程。<br/>　　一等特种兵Cloud，独来独往的狠角色。一位会在神罗重装甲、一群野兽、各种怪物，还有星球扔过来的任何危险面前，面露冷笑的男人。<br/>　　正在提着那些袋子。<br/>　　“你不会觉得……”Biggs正要说话。<br/>　　“不可能。他是……”Wedge没能说完。<br/>　　“我的天那！”Jessie激动地拦过Wedge和Biggs的头，差点让他俩撞上。“他是她们的拎包陆行鸟！”<br/>　　“嘿！”Biggs稍稍用力甩开Jessie的手，被打了一下。<br/>　　“太完美了！”Jessie发出疯狂的笑声。“我们该给Cloud许…多…”<br/>　　接下来的画面让Jessie顿住了。<br/>　　Tifa和Aerith从小商店走出来，正要回Cloud身边。两位女士正在交流着什么，还打开了一个袋子给Cloud看，但Aerith突然停住，开始注视Tifa的脸。<br/>　　Tifa察觉了Aerith的视线，似乎问了句出什么事了。Jessie站得太远，听不清Aerith在说什么，只看到Tifa困惑地往前走了点，想从Aerith那里得到答案。<br/>　　突然，Aerith凑上去亲吻了Tifa的嘴唇。后者完全没有躲开的意思，还有点融化在了亲吻中，闭上眼睛，贴近了Aerith。<br/>　　过来一会儿，Aerith后退一点，又说了句话。<br/>　　“哈？”Jessie震惊了。她知道Tifa喜欢的是男人，但不知道女孩子也可以。不过她的品味真不错。虽然Jessie不太熟悉Aerith，但她不瞎，那个女孩十分讨人喜欢。Tifa在这方面还是有些欠缺。<br/>　　“他们去吃东西了。”Jessie又拉住了Biggs和Wedge。“咱们也去找个座位。”<br/>　　“我们自己会走。”Wedge一边抱怨一边跟上去。<br/>　　这是一条露天美食街，Jessie没注意这里的名字。Cloud他们点了食物，Jessie他们只点了几杯饮料，Wedge有点不开心。<br/>　　“说‘啊’。”这里的吵闹让Jessie差点没听到Aerith的声音。<br/>　　“咱们只有五岁吗？”Cloud看着Aerith举着的餐叉，上面的那种食物Jessie不认识。<br/>　　“来嘛。”Aerith噘嘴。“我从没这么做过。求你啦？”<br/>　　“好吧。”Cloud叹息着张开嘴。<br/>　　“怎么样？”Tifa玩着自己盘子里的食物。“我从没在这里吃过，毕竟很少上来。”<br/>　　“不错。”Cloud还在嚼。“我吃过难吃的。”<br/>　　“我上来的时候吃过几次。”Aerith说完表情就变了，指指Cloud的脸。“啊，那里有东西，额……”<br/>　　Cloud没觉得哪里有碎屑。<br/>　　“过来，我帮你。”Aerith探过来。Jessie起初以为她要用餐巾，但Aerith居然用舌头舔了Cloud的脸颊，施施然地坐了回去，说了句“好啦”。Jessie觉得自己要中风了。<br/>　　Cloud似乎没什么反应，只是脸开始红了。他甚至说了句谢谢，天哪！<br/>　　“Jessie？”Biggs在好友眼前挥挥手。“回魂啦，醒醒。”<br/>　　“她是不是太受刺激了？”Wedge打响指也没用。<br/>　　“我勒个……”Jessie的尖叫被Biggs踢上膝盖的脚阻止了。<br/>　　“别喊，咱们还在隐藏，记得吗？”Biggs粗声提醒她。“安静点。”<br/>　　“你看到了，对吧？”Jessie茫然地揉揉腿。“不是我在胡思乱想吧？”<br/>　　“不确定。”Biggs的笑容让Jessie火大。“没注意。”<br/>　　“Wedge？”<br/>　　Wedge一直在假装看别人桌子上的食物，听到她的声音才回头。“啊？你说什么，Jess？”<br/>　　“难以置信！”Jessie想踹两个男人，却踢到了桌子。太好了，现在她的脚和膝盖都在疼。“你俩应该帮助我！”<br/>　　“我们帮了啊。”Biggs开口。“大发慈悲地跟你来了。对吧，Wedge？”<br/>　　“没错。”Wedge举杯和Biggs碰了一下。<br/>　　“我恨你们俩。”Jessie愤怒了。<br/>　　Wedge笑了。“我们也爱你。”<br/>　　“嘿，”Biggs让他俩回神。“快看。”<br/>　　Jessie和好友看向Cloud那边。<br/>　　“Cloud？”Tifa嘴里叼了一块甜饼。“想吃吗？”<br/>　　Cloud抬头就看到脸红的Tifa，另一半甜饼正对着自己。<br/>　　他起初不知道该怎么办，Aerith冲他点点头，用手示意咬的动作。<br/>　　Cloud磨磨蹭蹭地凑过去，咬住了那半块。他和Tifa的嘴唇碰了一下，就都脸红着分开了，吃着自己的那半。<br/>　　“真的吗？”Aerith恨铁不成钢。“虽然挺可爱的，但不是这样的。”<br/>　　“那你来示范一下。”Cloud的嘲讽一出口就后悔了。“等等，等一下……”<br/>　　“好呀。”Aerith从Tifa的盘子里拿了一块甜饼，叼了起来。<br/>　　“不……不用。”Cloud结巴了。<br/>　　“Cloud。”嘴里含着甜饼，Aerith的声音有些模糊。“来。”<br/>　　“好的，女士。”Cloud梗了一下才凑过去。<br/>　　Cloud碰上Aerith嘴唇时，女孩迅速伸手按住他的脑袋。这次不是蜻蜓点水的亲吻，他们更加深入了，甜饼完全进了他们的嘴里。<br/>　　Jessie已经完全惊呆了。看的出来Cloud没什么经验，所以Aerith完全掌控了这位特种兵。从Cloud的反应来看，他们肯定用上了舌头。<br/>　　“Mmmhmm，”喘了口气，舔舔嘴唇，Aerith开心地说了句“很美味”。可怜的Cloud还晕晕乎乎的。<br/>　　“幸好咱们点了饮料，对吧，Jess？”<br/>　　“为什么，Big？”<br/>　　“不然缺水渴了怎么办。”<br/>　　如果眼神能杀人，Jessie已经能劈开星球了。<br/>　　“真不敢相信会这样，”Cloud已经愁云惨雾了，“我还是个特种兵，天哪……”Jessie觉得自己第一次看见男人忧愁成这样。<br/>　　“啊……”Aerith握住Cloud的手。“别发愁，朋友。”<br/>　　“还记得Aerith的承诺吗？”Cloud另一边的Tifa开口了。<br/>　　“对呀，”Aerith笑得甜美又无辜，诱惑地摸上了Cloud的手臂。“等咱们回去，你就能得到无价之宝了。”<br/>　　“很贵重的哦。”Tifa笑着附和，跃跃欲试。“想一下，你之前已经得到了一些，你知道那有多么的温暖和美味……” Jessie觉得她这种神情应该不是第一次。<br/>　　“走吧，女士们！”Cloud的脸红得快滴血了，清清嗓子，他快速站起身，拿起购物袋，用最快的速度离开了两个女孩。<br/>　　Tifa和Aerith不禁笑得花枝乱颤，然后起身跟了上去，让他走慢点。<br/>　　“哇哦。”Biggs过了一会儿才发现到Jessie注视三人离去的目光。“额……Wedge？”<br/>　　“嗯？”<br/>　　“我们应该需要一个水桶和一块布来擦擦这些口水。”Biggs低头看看桌子。“也许要两块。”<br/>　　<br/>　　————————————————————————<br/>　　“他们会放弃吗？”回车站的路上，Aerith从Cloud手里拿了几个轻点的袋子过来，无视男孩的拒绝。<br/>　　“他们放弃了。”Tifa窃笑着从男朋友那里也拿了一些。Cloud觉得自己可以，但她们觉得需要分担一点。“Jessie会疯一段时间的。”<br/>　　“我还是觉得，”Cloud的脸仍然是红的，两位女士的调戏让他快自燃了。“咱们可以直接告诉他们，跳过这些玩笑和表演。”<br/>　　“什么？那会失去所有乐趣的。而且，咱们也不是在表演呀。”Tifa摇摇头。“Jessie一定疯狂地想知道咱们今晚的计划。她很想知道，但直接来问咱们，就等于承认了今天的跟踪。”<br/>　　“她会知道的。”Aerith和Tifa完击掌，向Cloud伸出手。特种兵这次表现得更好了，他们拍了下手掌。“别担心，Cloud，你还会得到我们承诺的无价之宝的。”<br/>　　男孩回答之前，两位女士走到他身前，同时倾身亲上他的嘴唇。Aerith在一边，Tifa在另一边。<br/>　　唇上的触感让Cloud觉得脑中闪过火花。他已经渐渐习惯了她们的亲吻，并不是让他无所适从的那种。一个人的亲吻会带来一阵刺痛，两个人一齐则会感官过载。现在，他们都不想分开，仿佛这一刻能持续到永远。<br/>　　他们终于分开的时候，Cloud呆呆地望着远方，脑袋还有些放空。他得学会处理亲吻之后总会恍惚一段时间这个问题了。<br/>　　Tifa翻了个白眼，然后用两个手指合上他的下巴。<br/>　　“总之……”Tifa在亲吻之后依然会跟Cloud一样脸红，只是恢复速度快了点。“今晚你会得到真正的奖励。”<br/>　　“没错。”Aerith将Cloud的一只手臂拉进怀里。“另一顿家庭豪华料理，还有最好的配菜。我和妈妈学了好多年，知道你们喜欢我做的饭，别不承认啦。”<br/>　　“我来帮你，Cloud你不用插手。”Tifa拉住了他的另一只手臂。她们已经将这个动作变成了表示喜爱的习惯。“你只要坐在一边，放松看我们做饭就行了。我得说他值得奖励，对吧，Aerith？”<br/>　　“嗯，没错。”Aerith笑着。“咱们应该经常去逛街，也许下次能更周密一点。”<br/>　　“肯定的，”Tifa开心地说。“咱们可以把它变成日常！”<br/>　　“约会之夜？”Aerith的眼睛亮了。<br/>　　“没错！”Tifa和Aerith更开心了。Cloud却没那么高兴了，因为有点痛苦。不过至少食物会很美味，Aerith说的没错，他很喜欢。<br/>　　当Aerith那双绿宝石般美丽的眼睛看过来时，Cloud依然没学会优雅的拒绝，而Tifa的红宝石也加入进来的时候？谁能不失魂落魄呢。所以情侣关系都是这样的吗？Cloud不太了解。<br/>　　“我到底是怎么陷进去的……”他只能双手捂脸。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>如果你和我一样想歪了，就带着Jessie一起去面壁思过吧233333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>